Acanthopanax senticosus, which belongs to Araliaceae family, is a medicinal plant containing many components useful to humans, and is thus being called “a second wild ginseng.” All parts of the plant including roots, stems, leaves, fruits, and flowers can be used as medicinal materials.
The Acanthopanax senticosus fruits are widely known to enhance immune functions and strengthen the liver, thus being effective in detoxification. In addition, the fruits are also known to contain acanthoic acid and chiisanoside and are effective in the treatment of cancer, inflammation, and rheumatoid arthritis.
In addition, the Acanthopanax senticosus fruits can help to prevent allergies, and are effective in the treatment of chronic bronchitis, allergic rhinitis, and prostate diseases. The fruits also help to release stress and are effective in increasing the number of white blood cells in the blood.
The Acanthopanax senticosus fruits having the above efficacies have been used in manufacturing liquors, teas, resins, extracts, health foods, etc., and as disclosed in Korea Patent No. 10-0669233 and Korea Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0075425, have been developed into various health-related products. When the Acanthopanax senticosus fruits are used in manufacturing resins, extracts, health foods, etc., there is a limitation on the age of people who can take the products. When the Acanthopanax senticosus fruits are used in manufacturing resins, extracts, health foods, etc., there has been a limitation in the customer groups who favor the products due to the rather bitter taste and unique herb flavor.